


Part Of Your World

by Camila_Gochomoto



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Also song references but no actual songs, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Disney, Interspecies Romance, Mermaid!Charlotte, One Shot, Princess!Isabella, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camila_Gochomoto/pseuds/Camila_Gochomoto
Summary: Mermaid princess Charlotte wants to be part of the "up there" world while human princess Isabella is in love with the sea. Do I need to say more?ORA Isabella/Charlotte The Little Mermaid inspired AU





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I almost gave up on writing this fanfic when Charlotte died, but my mom convinced me that I should give Isabella and Charlotte the happy ending they deserved. Thank you, mom. I love you.
> 
> (By the way, english is not my first or even second language, so sorry for any eventual mistake)

"This is not a princess thing!" Isabella had lost count of how many times she had heard this phrase in her life. Everyone considered her fascination with the sea "enchanting," as long as she stayed behind the castle walls just watching it, or just dipping her feet in the water on her morning walks. But sailing? Never! This was for gentlemen, not for fragile princesses. "The sea is a dangerous place, Isabella, and no man has ever been able to unravel its mysteries. The sea is not your place and never will be," her father had first told her at the age of ten and had kept saying ever since, forbidding her to get close to the harbor.

But of course every rule has its exception, and how could her father deny her a birthday wish? Instead of silk dresses and diamonds, her only request had been a party on the high seas aboard the most majestic ship the King owned.

And a party on the high seas she got. On her birthday the ship had been moored in the harbor and carefully decorated, ready to welcome the royal family and their guests on such a special date.

Her father had never understood her fascination with the sea. And how would he understand? Unlike Isabella, who seemed to listen to music in the roar of the waves and saw beauty in its creatures, for him the sea was nothing but saltwater filled with unknown monsters. And, of course, a convenient transportation for his trade. But seeing his daughter's blue eyes sparkle as she stepped on deck, he set his questions aside for a day. He wouldn't let anything ruin Isabella's day.

***

While the human kingdom celebrated the birthday of Princess Isabella, the maritime kingdom also prepared a special celebration. The performance of Queen Margaret's youngest daughter. A concert had been planned at the palace and everyone was invited to witness Princess Charlotte singing for the first time on stage, following the oldest tradition of the kingdom. Since childhood, rumors had been rushing through the realm that her voice was the most beautiful of all seven seas. As well as the rumors that Charlotte had an indomitable personality.

Both were correct, but that day everyone would have confirmation of only one of them.

Instead of preparing for the concert with her sisters, Charlotte had once again gone in search of her human treasures. She knew that her contact with the world above was forbidden, but nothing prevented her from exploring what fell into the sea.

Entering the shipwreck, Charlotte began to pick up objects that were scattered around the place and looked at them in awe. How could a world that did such wonderful things be as dangerous as her mother always said? It was hard to believe. Charlotte kept swimming to choose what to bring to her collection. It all seemed interesting, but her bag wouldn't allow her to carry more than a few cutlery and a pipe. She would be back for the rest some other day, but at that moment the princess needed to go home or she would be late for the concert.

When she was out of the wreckage, a shadow darkened her vision, followed by several loud crashes on the surface.

"What's this?" Charlotte muttered to herself before waving her fin, rising until she could see colors exploding in the sky, filling her surprised eyes with dazzle. And now that she was no longer underwater, it was possible to hear more than just the bursts of fireworks.

Music. Coming straight from a ship.

Without a second thought, she quickly approached, scaling the ship's hull until she could watch the party through a small opening that gave her a reasonable view of what was happening.

Her mouth and eyes opened in amazement; The mermaid had never seen humans so close.

A band played a lively tune while women and men danced, laughed and drank. Her eyes roamed over every detail, every object, clothing and face. And among so many faces, one caught her attention quickly.

Even though mermaids were known for their beauty and Charlotte could confirm that the beauty of her people was unique, never in her life had she ever seen such a beautiful woman. Her face was framed by brown streaks, and her eyes were as blue as the sea. As the woman smiled, watching the horizon, oblivious to the attention she received, Charlotte felt her heart pounding.

She felt like she could stay there forever, just watching the stranger, but the moment was interrupted as the sky suddenly was filled with dark clouds, thunder began to rise and the sea rose. People started screaming at the ship and Charlotte jumped back into the water, hiding in the waves, but still watching as the boat rocked from side to side, battling the heavy storm.

The mermaid was about to dive in and out of the situation when a scream pierced the noise of the storm and she watched in horror as the girl she had been admiring fell into the waves. Instinctively Charlotte dove, searching desperately for the stranger, until her eyes registered a movement. The woman was sinking, apparently passed out.

Immediately Charlotte gave a boost push with her tail, darting toward the woman and quickly holding her in her arms, rising back to the surface.

"Please, breathe, please..." Charlotte pleaded, even though she knew the girl couldn't hear her. The sea was still chaotic, the storm stronger than ever, and Charlotte could no longer see the ship; She didn't know what she would do if the woman in her arms wasn't breathing. But listening more closely, she soon heard a slight breath, making her sigh in relief.

Holding the girl tightly in her arms, Charlotte swam quickly toward land. The mermaid swam, swam and swam, with nothing on her mind but to keep the blue-eyed woman safe.

After a while Charlotte laid the woman on the sand, instantly missing her warmth. The mermaid knew she had to go back to the sea, she couldn't risk anyone seeing her, but couldn't help caress the beauty's face one last time, letting a sweet melody escape her lips.

Charlotte only returned to the present when the woman's eyelids began to tremble, her body giving signs that she was awakening. Charlotte quickly launched herself into the sea without looking back.

***

To say that her mother had been furious at her absence would be a big understatement. As Charlotte swam into the gates of the throne room, Margaret's harsh voice reverberated around the place, causing the princess to cringe.

"I like to consider myself a reasonable queen and mother, I don't ask much of my subjects and my daughters, just to obey the laws and traditions of our kingdom. I have long ignored your behavior, Charlotte, but what you did today goes far beyond your previous slips! Where have you been all this time?! What was so important that made you forget your responsibilities as a princess?! "

Charlotte bowed her head ashamedly, unsure of what to say. She was not brave enough to say that she had failed her family and kingdom to save a human. However, the queen would not accept her silence as an answer.

Descending from the high throne, Margaret swam to her daughter, ready to lift her chin and demand an answer; until something bright inside Charlotte's bag caught her eye. Without delay, she put her hand in her bag, pulling out the first object she reached.

The princess's heart dropped to her stomach. The rescue of the stranger had so stunned her that she had not even remembered that she still had human objects with her. And from the look of anger on her mother's face, Charlotte knew the queen had recognized the thing she held, "Humans... how many times do I need to warn you that contact between humans and our people is forbidden?! Where have you been, Charlotte?! And you better not lie to me this time, or I swear to all the gods I won't forgive you! "

Gulping, Charlotte faced her mother once again, "I... I went exploring the shipwreck within the kingdom's borders..."

"And?" Margaret questioned her, knowing that her daughter was still hiding something.

"I found another ship. On the surface. I... I wanted to see the humans and...", the princess cringed further before continuing, "a storm happened, a human fell into the sea and I... I took her to the shore."

"YOU WHAT?!", this time the queen didn't contain her voice, clenching her fists around her trident and the silverware she still held.

"I saved her life," Charlotte whispered, swimming backwards unconsciously.

"You... you risked your life for a human?! Are you crazy?! You should have let her die!" The coldness in her mother's words made Charlotte's blood boil.

"You don't know her!"

"And neither do you! All humans are the same, Charlotte: savages, cowards, and fish eaters!", the queen raged, "From now on you will no longer leave this palace. All guards and citizens will be warned, and if I find out you have tried to escape once more, there will be consequences! The land is not your place and never will be!"

The princess couldn't take it anymore and let out a sob, running out of the room, leaving behind a broken-hearted queen. Margaret had never wanted to end her daughter's dreams, but the situation had clearly gotten out of her control. She knew human cruelty and would do anything so that Charlotte would not, even if the princess hated her for it.

***

"Poor girl, trapped like a goldfish in the aquarium," a voice came through the noise of the princess's sobs, startling her.

"Who are you?" Charlotte questioned, staring at the eels through her bedroom window.

"We are friends, why!" They said in unison. "We don't like to see you sad, so we have the solution to your problem, princess."

"I don't see how you can solve my broken heart."

"We can't, but we know someone who can. We can take you to her. Lydia Quigley."

"The sea witch? No, I couldn't! Get out of here, go away!" Charlotte exclaimed, looking at them in astonishment.

"It's your choice. We know your mother is sending guards to monitor your room right now, and this is your last chance to escape this cage and see your princess again. Or don't you want to see her? See the world up there? Be part of their world? "

The last few hours flashed through her mind, reminding her of the things she'd seen at the human party, wonders she'd never imagined. Reminding her mostly of the blue eyes of the unknown girl, or rather the princess, who so charmed Charlotte. She wanted to see her again. She wanted it so much.

'The land is not your place and never will be!' Her mother's words burned again in her ears.

Charlotte would prove the queen was wrong.

***

The sea witch's cave was far beyond the borders of the kingdom. Charlotte had never known why her mother had exiled Lydia, but now that she was passing through the ruins that were the territory of exile, she could imagine that the reason was very serious. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the eels offer, maybe she could go back and-

"Ah, there you are, sweet girl." Lydia came out of her cave, smiling sweetly at the princess, "Come in, I figured you would come for my help."

"How did y-"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, my dear. I know the human princess has intrigued you. And that your mother didn't like to find that out. Or maybe I'm wrong?" Lydia faked her best doubt expression, staring at her.

"No, you're not." Charlotte shook her head before following the witch into the dark cave.

"So let's see...", Lydia started to open some shells, looking for something, "Ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed, holding a bright purple vial in front of the princess's face, "The solution to your problems."

"What is this?" Charlotte tried to hold the vial, but quickly Lydia pulled it out of her grasp.

"A potion that will make you human," the witch said as if obvious, shaking her shoulders.

The princess's eyes brightened, but she wasn't a fool, "And what do you want for the potion?"

"Ah, you're so much smarter than your mother!" Lydia laughed, "I have some... let's call them terms. Since your mother exiled me, I've been helping some poor unfortunate souls, but everything comes at a price. You see, I have to survive somehow. I'll give you the potion, but pay attention: it will only last three days. I can't control it, magic has its own rules and nothing can unbalance the natural order for long. Except, of course, true love. So if you want to remain human, you have to make the princess fall in love with you and give you a kiss of true love before sunset on the third day, otherwise you will become a mermaid again and will no long belong to your kingdom; You'll be mine. I need an immediate payment though. Your voice. "

"My voice?!" Charlotte put a hand to her throat unconsciously, stupefied.

"You won't need it, I assure you. Human princesses are futile; what would you talk about anyway? No, you would just bore her with your sea stories. You will win the princess' heart with your pretty face, I'm sure. Well, that's my price, but it's your choice. "

Charlotte considered the offer for a moment: if she accepted, she would never speak a word or sing again, much less see her mother and sisters again. But if she came back to her kingdom, she would never see the human again and her mother would lock her up forever in the palace, not to mention the consequences she would face for fleeing to the exiled lands.

Charlotte convinced herself that becoming human was the best decision for everyone. She could start a new life and finally her kingdom and her mother would be free from her irresponsible decisions. They may not even miss her. Lucy was always the most loved, anyway.

"I accept your terms."

"Perfect," Lydia smiled sadistically, pouring the potion into the cauldron, making it bubble, "now I need you to sing for me."

Charlotte promptly began to chant the same melody with which she had said goodbye to the human princess, feeling her throat burn until no more sound came out. However, her voice still echoed off the cave walls, illuminating it. Soon the light settled into Lydia's shell-shaped necklace, leaving the cave in darkness again. Just then Charlotte passed out.

***

Isabella sighed, feeling the sea breeze swinging her hair as she walked barefoot on the soft sand. Her birthday the day before had been a disaster, but at least no one had been hurt. Her father had told her that after her fall into the sea, the captain found a difficult way to get the ship out of the storm, taking everyone safely back to harbor. Everyone but her, of course. No one could explain how she had survived the accident and appeared on the shore, not even her.

She just remembered feeling the sand beneath her, hearing a charming voice and then, as she opened her eyes, seeing the blurry face of a brunette. But as she regained full consciousness, there was no one else with her anymore. Isabella wasn't even sure she hadn't hallucinated.

The only certainty she had was that after the accident, her father would never let her board a ship ever again. The princess sighed again. At least he hadn't been so paranoid as to ban her morning walks on the beach.

Coming out of her thoughts, Isabella scanned the landscape until something caught her eye. Or rather, someone.

***

'It worked!' Was Charlotte's first thought the moment she woke up on the seashore, feeling the waves sliding on her legs. Lifting one of them, Charlotte wiggled her toes. The sensation was new and strange, since her scales were never sensitive enough that she could feel the sand beneath her, nor the dawn breeze caressing her.

A little while later, however, as Charlotte tried to stand, she began to wonder if her legs really worked. No matter how she positioned them, the princess simply couldn't stand.

Huffing, Charlotte rose to her feet, so focused on not falling again that she didn't notice the person approaching her.

"Are you all right?" A voice came out of nowhere, making her turn a little too fast, unbalancing and falling straight into someone's arms.

Charlotte hadn't noticed how cold she felt until the warmth of the girl's arms around her enveloped her. As soon as her heart stopped beating madly, she looked up, finding her princess's face. 

Though the sea was only a few feet away, the blue eyes fixed on hers looked like her home.

"Are you all right?" She repeated quietly this time.

Charlotte opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out, making her frown. That would be harder than she had imagined.

"You can't speak?" Her princess asked with pity. The only answer was a negative shake of her head. "Are you hurt?" She continued, pulling back a little, still holding her arms, and running her eyes over Charlotte's body, blushing instantly.

It confused Charlotte for a moment; Why had the human's skin gone so red while looking at her? But the confusion quickly dissipated as the princess untied her cloak, taking it off and then wrapping Charlotte in her cloak. All humans used fabric to cover their bodies, and she wasn't wearing anything. Charlotte hoped she had not offended her.

"My name is Isabella Fitzwilliam, daughter of King Harry," Isabella smiled, making Charlotte unconsciously mirror the action and sigh. Okay, she was definitely not offended. "You must have had a serious problem, but don't worry, I'll help you. Come with me." Isabella wrapped her arm around Charlotte's shoulders, letting her lean on her body as they walked, for Charlotte had not yet learned to control her legs completely.

***

"What do you mean she can't speak? How will we know where she came from then?" King Harry questioned, sitting at the head of the table and raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I thought about taking her to the city tomorrow, maybe someone will recognize her, but..." Isabella stopped talking and pursed her lips, looking distracted.

"But...?" Her father insisted.

"I don't think she's from our kingdom. From the way I found her on the beach, I imagine she was a shipwreck survivor. When I saw her... I thought I knew her, you know? But she doesn't speak, so she can't be who I thought. "

"Well, anyway I think it's a good idea to take her to the city, since-" the king stopped talking as the shrill voice of Emily Lacey, the housekeeper of the castle, emmerged in the hallway.

Isabella pursed her lips trying to hold back the laugh. Wanting to ensure maximum comfort for the mysterious girl, Isabella had left her in Emily's care, without considering that the housekeeper's personality could be a little unpleasant for those who didn't know her. At least the girl was still alive, that was a good sign.

"Don't be shy, such a beauty should not be hidden, come on!", Not two seconds later, Emily walked through the doors practically pushing Charlotte, "Excuse me, your majesties," she bowed, before quickly retreating, no doubt going to gossip or argue with some castle maid.

As Emily retired, Isabella turned her attention to the girl and felt her heart about to leave her chest. Charlotte was wearing a dress worthy of a princess, her hair was loose and, unsurprisingly, Isabella noticed that Emily put some makeup on her face. She was stunning. Without hesitation Isabella got up and went to the girl, holding her hand. Before taking her to her place at the table, the princess leaned over and whispered "You look beautiful" in Charlotte's ear, making her blush.

"Ah, so you are the lady my daughter doesn't stop talking about!", The king stood, kissing Charlotte's hand, before pulling the chairs for her and his flushed daughter, "I bet you must be starving, let's eat."

As soon as Harry sat down, they raised their cloches and Charlotte immediately dropped hers back, staring horrified at the plate, turning the attentions to her.

"Is there a problem?" The king asked, surprised by his guest's unexpected reaction.

Charlotte interspersed her gaze between Harry and her plate. The image of the dead and cooked fish still clear in her mind, making her throat close; Even if she could speak, she doubted she could answer at that moment. Fortunately, she didn't have to.

"You don't like to eat fish, do you?" Isabella asked, looking at her with understanding. Charlotte shook her head no. "Me neither. Here, take mine," the princess pushed her plate aside.

Charlotte looked at her plate, seeing only green leaves, red slices and a yellow paste. Smiling, she looked at Isabella beside her, holding her hand under the table as a thank you. Isabella squeezed her hand lightly, matching the smile.

The king shook his head, laughing, "I see you will get along very well." With Harry's voice bringing them back to the present, the two released their hands as if they have been shocked, blushing hard and trying to hide their smiles. The king raised his hand, signaling for one of the servants to take the plate with the fish and bring a new one to the princess.

As they waited, Isabella found herself mesmerized by the beauty of the girl beside her. No doubt the interest with which she was watching the fork in her hands was a little strange, but the princess was not complaining, as it gave her the opportunity to admire her. Her brown hair was curly and adorned her face perfectly, highlighting her bright blue eyes. The princess was so distracted that she didn't even hear the first time her father called her name.

"Isabella?" The king repeated a little louder, capturing her attention this time, along with Charlotte's, "Instead of daydreaming, you should invite our visitor to see the landscapes of our kingdom, don't you think?"

"Oh, you're right." Isabella nodded, remembering her idea of taking the girl for a trip, "But only if she agrees, of course. What do you think? Want to visit the city with me?", Charlotte promptly nodded excitedly.

"Perfect! Now let's eat." The king smiled with satisfaction.

As soon as a plate was placed in front of Isabella, Charlotte watched as her hosts used the shiny objects to eat, imitating their movements impeccably.

The pretense would have been perfect if the king had not decided to smoke his pipe after the meal.

Charlotte's eyes sparkled, recognizing the object she had taken from the sunken ship, and Harry couldn't help but notice the enthusiasm on the girl's face. "Do you like it?" He asked, placing the pipe in Charlotte's curious hands.

She didn't know exactly what it was for, but she figured it should make a sound. Then, without hesitation, Charlotte blew out with all her might, scattering tobacco all over the table, striking the king's face as well. Charlotte widened her eyes, realizing in horror the mistake she had made. Instantly, Isabella let out a contagious laugh, making Harry laugh as he wiped his face with a napkin.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected," he laughed, "but I haven't heard my daughter laugh that way in a long time, so thanks."

Charlotte turned her face, watching as Isabella still giggled behind her hand. The mermaid instantly understood the king; even though she was mortified by what she had just done, seeing Isabella's amusement at the situation considerably lessened the tension she felt.

***

One day and one night. It had been a day and a night since Charlotte had completely disappeared without a trace. Margaret had never felt such anguish and agony in her entire life; it was as if a fist clenched her heart tightly and nothing she could do could soften that feeling. Each time the doors to the throne room opened, she expected to see her daughter's mischievous face, but it was never her. Like that exact moment.

The royal guard captain and her best friend, Nancy, swam to her side. A wailing expression on her face. Even though she didn't belong in the family by blood ties, she was like a second mother to the girls. She saw them be born and grow, and loved Charlotte as much as Margaret. The queen would trust no one else to lead the search through the kingdom.

"Found something yet?" Margaret asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I don't know how she did it, but there is no trace of her," Nancy replied, before letting out a laugh and shaking her head, puzzling the queen, "She was always good at hide and seek."

For the first time in the last few hours, Margaret smiled, remembering the mess girls made looking for Charlotte when they were kids. But the warm memory did not diminish her concern.

"Nancy, I need you to find her. Turn each shell over, remove all the stones, don't let anyone sleep in this realm until she's safe in our home."

"I promise we'll find her, Maggie," Nancy assured her before swimming out of the room.

And again Margaret was alone with her regrets, sitting on her throne.

"What have I done?"

***

"The lady is already waiting for you outside, princess," the butler informed Isabella before opening the castle door. She thanked him with a smile and left, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knew the purpose of this trip to the city was to find out if anyone recognized the brunette, but even if she didn't want to admit it, the princess also wanted to impress the girl.

Fixing her eyes on Charlotte, Isabella felt herself melt. The smaller girl stood beside one of the carriage horses, stroking its muzzle delicately, as if the creature was very precious.

"Ready?" Isabella asked, gently holding Charlotte's hand. Turning her face, she nodded, smiling.

On the way to the city, Charlotte's excitement increased considerably. She pointed to birds and squirrels, making Isabella giggle, because she reminded her so much of a small child.

As soon as they reached their destination, Charlotte hurried down from the carriage before the servant even offered his hand for support. Looking down, Isabella discovered how this was possible: the girl had taken off her shoes and left them behind. Sighing as she shook her head and smiled, the princess did the same. From the way Charlotte was rocking relentlessly on her heels waiting for her, Isabella decided it would be the wisest decision, as she clearly would have to chase after her through the city. Sure enough, as soon as the princess got out of the carriage, Charlotte took her hand and pulled her to the main street, where a fair was taking place, looking around in delight.

There were people and vendors all over the place, making Charlotte a little dazed, but still a stall caught her eye quickly. Still holding Isabella's hand, she approached the stall full of stuffed animals. Reaching out, she touched one of the bears, smiling and wrinkling her nose at the feel of his soft fur. It was a beauty, like most things that belonged to the land kingdom.

"Excuse me, sir." Isabella caught the attention of the salesman who was talking animatedly to the owner of the stall next to his. "How much does this teddy bear cost?" She pointed to the bear Charlotte had taken interest in.

"Your majesty," the old man bowed, smiling gently, "take it to your friend as a gift from your humble subject." 

Isabella smiled but shook her head, pulling some gold coins out of her purse that were certainly worth more than the teddy bear. "For your kindness." She handed him the coins before Charlotte fixed her attention on something else, pulling her to the center of the fair.

Several people danced excitedly around a fountain while a band played on a wooden stage. Looking around, Charlotte held Isabella's waist, silently asking the princess to dance with her.

And how could Isabella say no? Holding Charlotte's hand, she spun her around before bringing her back into her arms, leading the dance. They both kept up with the rhythm of the song, and when Charlotte whirled around again with her eyes closed and a big smile, Isabella felt her heart pound again, realizing that she had never felt so free and happy like that with anyone before. For some reason, the girl reminded her a lot of the ocean in its agitation and charm. Her every smile was like a wave breaking on the coast of Isabella's heart.

At dusk they both returned to the carriage carrying various things in their arms. In restrospect, perhaps Isabella had exaggerated a little bit in the amount of gifts for Charlotte, but she didn't regret it at all. Charlotte was beaming, and the princess could hardly wait to see her face when they reached the lagoon near the castle.

***

If Charlotte was dreaming, she didn't wamt to wake up ever again. That was the best day of her life!

The moon shone high in the sky and fireflies flew all over the place, illuminating the lagoon they were currently crossing. No noise was heard except for the crickets and the water as Isabella rowed, but the silence was comfortable. Well, it's not like she could talk to break the silence anyway.

The thought closed her throat, reminding her that she would soon be forced to wake up from that dream if Isabella didn't kiss her before sundown of the next day. Unconsciously she shook her head, drawing the princess's attention.

"Are you ok?" Isabella asked, breathing a sigh of relief when Charlotte nodded. She was going to row again when she frowned, stopping the boat, "You know, I don't feel good calling you "you". Maybe I can try to guess your name?" Charlotte nodded again, smiling at Isabella's kindness. "Your name might be... Sybil?" Charlotte grimaced at the name, making Isabella laugh, raising her hands, "Clearly not Sybil! Let me think... Bella? It means pretty in Spanish, it would suit you." This time Charlotte blushed and smiled but shook her head no, "Well, now I'm running out of guesses... Lorelei?", again Charlotte shook her head and Isabella sighed in defeat before gasping and looking up, "I had an idea! Maybe I could read your lips? Move your mouth like you're saying your name, please. "

'Strange idea, but it might work.' Charlotte thought before nodding enthusiastically. She took a deep breath and began to move her lips slowly.

"A... o... e...- okay, that's a start, do it a few more times," Isabella watched her lips intently, feeling butterflies in her stomach and an overwhelming urge to kiss the girl. Still, she concentrated on reading her lips, cracking the code, "Charlotte? Is that your name?"

Charlotte's heart beat wildly as her name came out of Isabella's lips for the first time. She nodded excitedly, holding the princess's hands on impulse, feeling her body shiver as their hands touched.

"Charlotte... that's a beautiful name." Isabella squeezed her hands and brought her close, looking into her eyes deeply. Their breaths failed as their faces drew closer, eyes closing and butterflies fluttering in their stomachs.

However, as their lips were close to touching, something hit the boat, turning it over. Charlotte's surprise was so great that she only understood what had happened when Isabella pulled her out of the water, laughing at the state of the two "Wow! That's what I call a bath! Come on, let's go back to the carriage, I don't want you to get sick."

Charlotte sighed and nodded, walking beside Isabella to the carriage.

***

"Good job, boys, this time they got very close to kissing." Lydia complimented her eels, watching the scene through a bubble floating through the cave, "Too close! That sneaky girl!" She raged, swimming to her shells, breaking them angrily until she found the purple potion, "It's time to take care of this myself!" Lydia continued, throwing the potion into her cauldron.

She would not let the mermaid princess spoil her plans. Margaret's daughter would be hers, and then she would make the queen suffer until Lydia got what she wanted. No one would stop her!

She gripped her necklace and laughed sadistically, feeling the magic change her body.

***

Isabella leaned against the railing of her bedroom balcony, which overlooked the sea. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts return to the day she had spent with Charlotte. No one had recognized her in the city, which meant that unless someone came looking for her, Charlotte could stay. Stay. It was a pleasant thought.

'It's more than pleasant,' she confessed to herself, remembering how she had felt when they almost kissed on the lagoon. No use denying, she was undoubtedly in love with the mysterious girl; in love with Charlotte. Sighing, Isabella glanced at the beach one last time before turning to go back into the room.

However, a tune caught her attention. It was strange, as if it echoed everywhere and nowhere, but she recognized that voice. Her savior. She knew she hadn't hallucinated!

Turning her gaze to the beach, she saw a female silhouette walking. Isabella was about to call her when she felt that something wasn't right. The woman kept singing, and as her voice increased, a light shone brighter and brighter, blinding the princess and hurting her ears. Try as she might, Isabella couldn't look away from the light or block out the music that at that moment seemed more like an out-of-tune symphony.

These were the last things her senses felt before everything went out.

***

The floor seemed to have disappeared under her feet as Charlotte descended the castle stairs the next day and found Isabella holding hands with another woman in the main hall. The princess looked happy talking to her father, but something in her eyes looked strange. The king, however, was too distracted with the woman next to his daughter to notice anything.

"You really are a beauty," he said, nodding, "and very brave too. Thank you for saving my daughter before she would drown in the sea, you have the gratitude of the whole kingdom. Is there anything I can do to demonstrate my gratitude?"

Charlotte tilted and shook her head, frowning. That was a lie. As she was about to enter the hall, the woman began to speak.

"Isabella safe and sound is all I could want, your majesty."

Charlotte's heart dropped to her stomach as she recognized her own voice. The conversation continued for a while longer, but Charlotte could only hear distant murmurs as if she were back under the sea. That was Lydia Quigley disguised as a human!

Charlotte wanted to enter the room and scream that she had saved Isabella, not that witch, but she no longer had her voice to tell the truth. No, her voice was being used by Lydia to deceive the princess and the king.

"We have decided we are getting married today," Isabella said and Charlotte felt her heart had been torn from her chest. No, the witch wasn't just fooling them, she was bewitching the royal family!

Her eyes burned with tears, that treacherous witch! Charlotte ran toward the castle gates, wiping the tears from her face. This was not the time to cry, she had to do something. She wouldn't let Lydia separate her from Isabella or worse, hurt the princess. Only the gods knew what that witch was capable of.

As Charlotte was about to exit the gates, she felt someone holding her by the arm.

"Where are you going?" Emily raised an eyebrow before releasing her. When she didn't receive an answer, she widened her eyes, "Oh yeah, you can't talk..." she smiled awkwardly. "Look, don't get in trouble, okay? If something happens to you, I'm dead."

Charlotte nodded before running out of the gates to the beach, heading straight for the sea.

She smiled as some fishes started jumping around her. Her connection with sea creatures went far beyond words and she didn't need her voice to call them.

Although Charlotte didn't want to turn to her mother, she had no other choice.

It was time to call the cavalry.

***

It was not long before sunset when the ship departed, leaving Charlotte behind. She had spent hours sitting on the beach, watching from afar as the ship was decorated. It was the only time since she had arrived that she didn't mind admiring the beauty of a human celebration, since the only thing she could think of was that the reason for that celebration was that Isabella was under Lydia's spell. Charlotte could not help feeling guilty.

She felt guilty about many things. Not just for endangering the royal family, but for abandoning her own. Charlotte sighed heavily as her world crumbled while the boat drifted away from the harbor. She didn't even know if her mother would answer her call for help, since she felt like she didn't deserve anyone to get her out of the mess she'd created.

Charlotte finally took her eyes off the ship as dolphins whistled in front of the dock where she stood. They jumped and whistled a few more times, something she understood as "Come on, princess!" She smiled and dove, holding on to their fins as soon as she surfaced. That was the sign that the queen of the seas was on her way.

The wedding march was almost over by the time the dolphins reached the ship. Charlotte petted the animals as thanks before climbing the hull of the ship as she had done a few days earlier, more easily now that she was human, of course. With no time to appreciate the irony, Charlotte kept climbing until she could see what was happening at the ceremony. Her eyes widened when she saw Lydia being attacked by several birds, running all over the place; if Charlotte had her voice, she would surely be laughing right then. She could see that the guests were holding back from doing the same thing.

While everyone was distracted by the bride in distress, she jumped into the boat. Truth be told, Charlotte had no idea what to do next. She stared out at the horizon, watching the sun slowly set, taking with it the remaining time Charlotte had left. How could she break the spell?

The answer, however, was revealed when a seagull tore off the witch's necklace, tossing it to the floor. The fragile shell shattered into a thousand pieces, making everyone's attention turn to the voice that broke free from its captivity and finally returned to its owner. Little dots of light shone around Charlotte as the familiar musical notes fell from her lips. Instantly, Isabella blinked her eyes, awakening from the spell.

"Charlotte?" The princess was clearly confused that she had woken up in the middle of the whole situation, but the focus of her attention was still Charlotte.

"Isabella!" She exclaimed, grinning at finally being able to say the princess's name aloud.

"My God... you're talking!" Isabella ran into her arms, "So it was you..." she whispered and tucked a strand of Charlotte's hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes deeply.

"I wanted to tell you, but ..." Charlotte whispered back, before bringing her lips close to Isabella's.

But before they could kiss, Charlotte gasped and widened her eyes, feeling dizzy as she fell from Isabella's arms.

"It's too late!" Lydia shouted with joy as the sky darkened, the last of the sunlight disappearing behind the horizon. Lightning fell around the boat, accompanying the echoes of her voice. When the last lightning struck, quickly lighting the deck, Lydia was no longer the young girl she pretended to be at the altar, and Charlotte had a fin instead of her legs. The guests shouted and ran to the other end of the deck, moving away from the fight that was about to take place.

Quickly, Lydia began to crawl toward Charlotte, laughing hysterically. Without thinking twice, Isabella stepped in front of the mermaid. She had already lost Charlotte once, she would not lose her again.

The witch stopped and laughed, amused, "Well, what a brave princess! Let's see how far your courage goes." She raised her hands, ready to use her magic against Isabella, but stopped when she heard the voice she wanted to hear.

"Lydia, stop!" Margaret ordered, her voice reverberating across the sea. A column of water lifted the queen over the sea, leaving her at the height of the ship.

"Or what?" Lydia smiled sadistically, "Your daughter has accepted my terms. You know what it means."

Charlotte screamed, feeling her wrists burn as golden handcuffs popped out of nowhere and wrapped around her wrists. Isabella knelt beside the mermaid, looking for a way to help her, but the handcuffs also burned the princess when she touched them.

"Your magic cannot undo our agreement, Your Majesty," Lydia continued, seeing as Margaret's expression changed from anger to despair quickly, "But I've always been willing to negotiate; your daughter is a truly precious one, but I could exchange her for someone even better", the witch pointed at the queen," So, do you agree to make this exchange?"

Margaret looked at her daughter and then at the human beside her. She had long promised that she would no longer trust any human, but now she had little choice. The queen quickly fixed her eyes on a sword thrown not far from the girls and turned her gaze to the human, nodding. Isabella looked at the sword and nodded back.

"I do," Margaret said as she took off her crown and got even closer to the ship.

Charlotte's handcuffs disappeared and as soon as the witch turned her back on them, going to the queen, Isabella reached for the sword and took a deep breath. The princess knew that what she was about to do was dangerous, the witch would surely kill her if she saw her before the girl hit her, but Isabella had loved the sea all her life, and now she loved it even more, for the sea was home to the love of her life, and she wouldn't let it be ruled by a witch. Even if it costed her her life.

Blinded by her thirst for power and revenge, Lydia could only see the crown she'd longed for and Margaret's agony as she felt the handcuffs burning at her wrists. But instead of feeling the gold in her hands, what Lydia felt next was the steel slipping through her back and chest. Stunned, she turned to find the human princess holding the sword soiled with her blood.

The witch let out an angry scream that shook the whole ship, sending more lightning striking, this time hitting various parts of the ship. If she was destined to die, she would not go alone. 'I will take Isabella and all the human nobility of this kingdom with me,' Lydia thought bitterly, before falling lifeless on deck. The handcuffs that bound Queen Margaret and several other merpeople deep in the ocean disappeared at once.

Despite that, chaos did not end with the death of the sea witch. The ship was rapidly sinking and there was not much Margaret could do about it. Instead, she touched her trident on the water, calling her people to make sure no humans drowned. In the midst of the turmoil, she managed to spot her daughter holding the human princess in her arms before she started swimming toward the beach.

Silently, Margaret followed her.

***

Charlotte laid Isabella on the sand as she had days ago, smiling sadly. Isabella returned the smile, caressing the mermaid's face.

"Will I see you again?" The princess asked, feeling her eyes water.

"I don't think so, Isabella," Charlotte shook her head, looking at her fin and sighing painfully, "My mother was right, the land is not my place."

"And the sea is not mine," Isabella agreed, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

Margaret's heart clenched at the pain in the girls' voices. The queen could not deny the love she saw in her daughter's eyes. She knew she had to fix the problem, and that was exactly what she did, even if it was difficult for her.

Margaret approached them and touched her trident on the water, letting her magic flow to Charlotte and Isabella. They both frowned as they were enveloped by light, but then grinned when they realized Charlotte had legs again.

"I was wrong." Margaret caught the girls' attention, "You don't belong to land or sea, you belong to each other. From now on, you both have the power to walk the earth with legs and swim in the sea with fins. I just wish you be happy wherever you are. "

Charlotte and Isabella gasped smiling and their eyes met, their hearts almost bursting with happiness. Without hesitation, Charlotte finally grasped Isabella's waist with one hand and her face with the other, softly joining their lips. In each other's arms, by the sea, they had no doubt that yes, they would be happy together. Happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this fanfic was based on this fanvideo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vb5gBpqcQ_0


End file.
